residentevilfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Frederic Downing
Federic Downing es el principal antagonista de la película Resident Evil: Degeneration debido a su participación entre bambalinas en los acontecimientos de la película. Fue un investigador de Umbrella hasta 1998 y un trabajador de la compañía farmacéutica WilPharma. Biografía Pasado Poco se sabe sobre el pasado de Downing, pero se puede establecer que es originalmente un ciudadano británico del sur de Inglaterra que nació en 1961. En algún momento, fue contratado por la Corporación Umbrella como investigador. Él estaba en Raccoon City como investigador en el Laboratorio subterráneo de Umbrella, cuando el brote ocurrió. Poco antes de la destrucción de Raccoon City, Frederic robó muestras del Virus-T y tiempo después compró el Virus-G en el mercado negro para sus propios fines de lucro. Sabiendo que un arma basada en el Virus-T no estaría completo sin una cura, se unió a WilPharma para desarrollar la T-Vacuna. Durante el desarrollo de la vacuna, se le ocurrió con el plan el celebrar una manifestación con el fin de demostrar su eficacia y evitar que se vendiera aparte de como un conjunto combinado con el virus.Resident Evil: Degeneration Trato con Grandé En 2004, se disfrazó como un corredor en el mercado negro y se acercó al General Miguel Grandé de la República de Bajirib, que estaba apoyando a un grupo terrorista en la India. Vendió el Virus-T para el general, lo que desató un incidente bioterrorista en la India y preparó el escenario para su demostración para la Vacuna que resultó en un contrato privado entre WilPharma y el Pentágono. Harvardville En 2005, en Harvardville se construyó la Instalación de WilPharma y continuó los ensayos clínicos llevados a cabo en la India con la vacuna. Downing fue capaz de completar la vacuna. Posteriormente, decidió llevar a cabo una demostración con los virus y demostrar las posibilidades de comercialización de la vacuna. En moviembre, Downing infectó a uno de sus empleados con el virus en un avión de Aerolíneas Atomos que llegaría al Aeropuerto de Harvardville. Downing también utilizó a Curtis Miller aprovechando sus tendencias fanáticas y usándolo como un chivo expiatorio para el bioterrorista y que le proporcionase información detallada y el diseño de la instalación. También acudió al aeropuerto para hablar con el senador Ron Davis, un accionista de WilPharma, sobre los problemas con TerraSave. Adentro se encontró con Claire Redfield y Rani Chawla, y luego salió del lugar antes que comenzara el brote. Exactamente a las 15:00, Miller había filtrado con éxito el Virus-T en el aeropuerto. Al mismo tiempo, el avión infectado se estrelló directamente en la terminal del aeropuerto, desatando aún más zombis en el aeropuerto. De noche, él se encontraba afuera del lugar encargándose de que los camiones con la vacuna llegaran después de que salieran todos los sobrevivientes del aeropuerto, entre ellos Claire, Rani y el sanador. Downing se reunió con él para discutir con Claire sobre los problemas que tuvieron con la vacuna. Tras ello llamó a Miller para que fueran a la instalación y pusieran una bomba para luego inyectarse con el Virus-G después de convencerlo de que no había ninguna posibilidad para revelar lo ocurrido en Raccoon City. Al finalizar la llamada puso explosivos en los camiones para eliminarlo. Downing tomó la destrucción de la vacuna para ir a la instalación para ir por más vacunas pero Claire fue con él. En su oficina recibió una llamada del senador para que no mostrara más de la cuenta. Él le dijo a Claire que WilPharma tenia el Virus-G con la intención de desarrollar una vacuna, pero los planes fueron archivados después que ni siquiera el senador Ron Davis pudiera convencer al Gobierno de los Estados Unidos de que el virus representaba una amenaza adecuada. Después de eso salió afuera de la instalación y tomó un teléfono publico para llamar a Claire diciendo que estaba en el nivel 10 porque vio una persona y eso corta el cable cuando ocurrió la explosión, fingiendo su muerte. Su plan era usar a Miller como un sujeto de prueba en contra de los marines estadounidenses desplegados en la instalación y las cámaras de seguridad de la instalación grabaron su comportamiento en directo para presentárselo a Miguel Grandé. Downing esperó en una ladera de la colina para encontrarse con el representante de Grande con una caja que contenía el Virus-T y la T-vacuna. Arresto y consecuencias Al final, en la colina llegaron Leon Scott Kennedy y Claire Redfield. Downing, asustado, apuntó al maletín pero fue atrapado por Angela Miller. Fue detenido e interrogado durante los siguientes tres días y fue puesto bajo arresto por el Gobierno de los Estados Unidos. Por las acciones de Downing, WilPharma entró en bancarrota, el Senador Davis fue asesinado y la empresa farmacéutica fue comprada por TRICELL donde pudieron conseguir un pedazo infectado del Virus-G de entre los restos de Curtis. Curiosidades *'Fredric Downing' puede ser una referencia a Albert Wesker debido a su apariencia, comportamiento, papel y trasfondo en la trama de la película. *In contrast to Senator Ron Davis, who represented the arrogant political stereotype, Downing's behavior is that of a European gentleman. Downing speaks English with a southern British accent, wears a European business suit and drives to European sedan (probably an Ashton Martin, or a Jaguar, or a rare brand.) *Frederic Downing también tiene algunas similitudes con el personaje de James Bond. Ambos son caballeros británicos, ambos usan Walther Compact Pistols como su arma preferida, ambos conducen sedanes Ashton Martin, y ambos son tan secretos y sombríos acerca de sus acciones como pueden ser. Sin embargo, la principal diferencia es que James es mucho más valiente que Frederic. Referencias en:Frederic Downing Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Resident Evil Degeneration Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Resident Evil Degeneration Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Corporación Umbrella